la vie m'échappe
by ange-noire
Summary: fic gin'-dray


La vie m'échappe,  
  
Je suis seule tu vois, immobile encore, tous les soirs c'est de, pire en pire... Et un soir, comme tout autre soir pour le monde ne l'est pas pour moi... il est bien pire que ce que j'ai vécus et ce que j'avais dis, je le fis... Je m'étais avancé dangereusement vers ma commode et avait doucement ouvert un des nombreux tiroirs laissant percevoir un long poignard pointu... je l'ai longtemps regardé puis comme si quelque chose me disait de le prendre, je le pris et le fit glisser dans mes long doigts fins... il est froid... m'aidera il ? Je l'espère en tout cas... Je le frotta vigoureusement sur mon poignet gauche de la lame coupante qui doucement s'enduit de rouge... c'est douloureux mais cela fait du bien... la plaie me pique mais je continue... le sang coule maintenant sur mon avant bras, sur mes vêtements mais il s'écoule aussi sur le sol, laissant une grosse marre par terre... je m'arrête regardant ce que je viens de me faire subir... c'est douloureux, mais pas autant que ce que mon cœur subit tout les jours... je ne veux plus vivre, mon cœur là dit, je dois l'aider... je regarde mon bras plein de sang et le couteau puis l'enfonce dans mon ventre, le sang s'écoule comme une fontaine, je l'enfonce encore, au plus profond... tout tourne autour de moi, je ne vois plus rien, je ne ressens plus que la douleur dans mon ventre mais surtout la tristesse qui s'évapore tout comme mon sang... je m'écroule dans le sang, le miens, le couteau dans une main... j'ai mal... mais je sais que j'aurais plus mal... bientôt je ne serais plus de ce monde... Alors que je patauge dans mon sang les yeux fermés, le couteau dans mon ventre et sens la mort s'approcher j'entends quelqu'un, j'ouvre les yeux et les lève vers cette personne... ces yeux sont gris glace... eux qui d'habitude sont froid et sans émotion sont maintenant remplit d'une tristesse... serait- t-il triste ? Pour moi ? Il s'installe par terre, Je le regarde et je vois une larme qui doucement roule sur sa joue... je l'essuis doucement de ma main droite et lui murmure. _ désoler... _ pourquoi à tu fais cela ? Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes ? Il pleuré maintenant à chaude larmes... qu'elle ironie, draco Malfoy fils de Lucius Malfoy pleurer, pleurer pour moi, pour Ginny Weasley... _ Je t'aime Ginny, je sais que j'aurais du te le dire bien avant mais je n'oser pas... j'avais peur que mon père me tue et là c'est toi qui te suicide, j'aurais du te l'avouer il y a bien longtemps... la haine qu'éprouve ma famille pour la tienne à prit le dessus, je... je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ginny... tu as su voir au delà de ma carapace... j'ai jamais aimer quelqu'un sans compter ma mère et je... me quitte pas... Je voudrais vivre, je sais qu'il m'aime... le seul garçon que j'ai jamais aimer m'aime... c'est une histoire triste et ironique qui va prendre fin... Je le regarde longuement sans rien dire... nos lèvres sont proche... je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage... je vois des larmes inondés son visage angélique... je vois la tristesse dans ses yeux... _ Ginny, tu es la seule personne que j'aimerais jamais... je m'excuse pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais... les milliers de filles avec lesquels j'ai coucher... continua t-il. _ Chut... lui dis-je en posant délicatement mon doigt sur sa bouche. _ Tu as su donner à mon cœur de glace de la chaleur... Je lui caresse du bout des doigts sa joue humide... il continu de parler... ça me fais du bien... je vais mourir en sachant que le garçon que j'aime, m'aime aussi... La douleur s'en va doucement... la fin approche... je voudrais que non... mais c'est ainsi... Je voudrais tout annuler... je voudrais continuer de vivre... rien ni personne ne pourra changer ce que je viens de m'affliger... mes larmes coulent doucement sur mon visage... je prend son visage entre mes mains et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes... elles sont chaude et douce... les miennes sont froides... Je ferme les yeux et m'endors... je suis morte... morte dans les bras de mon amour...  
  
« J'espère que ce fic vous à plu et que vous me laisserez de nombreuses reviews !! Kissou » 


End file.
